


A nudge by heaven

by bunnnyyymyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Crack, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnnyyymyeon/pseuds/bunnnyyymyeon
Summary: Not all accidents are bad, aren’t they? Somehow, a little nudge by heaven can open a path for a new part in life. That is how it is for Junmyeon and Sehun.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: #𝓑𝓪𝓫𝔂𝕄𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕱𝖊𝖘𝖙𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎





	A nudge by heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Baby Making Fest \^^/
> 
> Code : BMF091/2020  
> Pairing : Junmyeon / Sehun  
> Carrier : Junmyeon  
> Pregnancy : Pre/during pregnancy  
> Babies : 1  
> Prompt : One day, Sehun woke up to Junmyeon screaming panicking "FCK WE ARE HAVING BABY(IES) TOGETHER!?" He was like "Duh, for an economic professor you are surely dumb, Jun! and don't swear in front of our baby(ies)!" But then he realised oh...they are 'ONLY' best friends. 
> 
> Hi hi :3 Okieee, first of all, I want to say thank you to dear prompter for this prompt, and I hope I did justice to your prompt (cry cry), I'm so sorry if this turns out really different from what you imagined while prompting (cry again). I seriously have massive writer's block while writing this (life happens), but thank god, finally I managed to finish it yeayyyyyyy (pat pat). I want to thank my fellow bunnies S and M for endless support (and beta help too EHEKK - I'm looking at you, M!). Last but not least, to Mods, thank you for conducting another nice round! (endless bunny hugs) and for the extensionsssss (it helped, really!!).
> 
> Anyway readers, enjoy~

Birds are chirping, the neighbor is probably banging her head while singing the famous idol song (is it Obsession? Or Love Shot? He secretly hoped it was Overdose because that song is such an underrated bop no lie there), and a dog down the block is barking twice, perhaps greeting people jogging in the park in front of the block. Good morning to them, but no, not a good morning for him. He has felt like shit for several weeks (nothing big, if throwing up in the morning and feeling dizzy are considered as TRIVIAL AND NOT BIG) and he is currently waiting for a final verdict, so nerve-wrecking, even more compared to Sehun’s trial that he watched last week. Junmyeon finds himself biting his fingernail, tapping his feet fast (even faster than Kyungsoo’s tap dance). This is indeed a crazy idea. CRAZY.

Junmyeon’s eyes widen. What the fuck is he looking at right now? Is this even real? Or he is yet to wake up from his beauty sleep? He rubs his eyes, fast, again staring at the plastic thing in his hand. No no, this piece of shit must be broken. Yes, it is. Or perhaps this is some sort of lame joke of Chanyeol’s – the dorky friend of Sehun. Yeah, of course it turned out positive. The strip inside can be adjusted. Yes, it’s the only logical explanation.

But no shit.

He just peed on it. Like just now.

And he even checked the stuff beforehand. And that shit, ain’t lying.

He fucked up.

No, they _fucked up_.

He stomps out of the bathroom, going straight to his destination. A person will die today. He will be charged by murder seconds after. Yes, he will. He will kill a person. He jerks the door, as wide as he can, pulling the blanket from his currently sleeping best friend of 7 years – Oh Sehun.

“Sehun, _wake up._ ”

Sehun groans, pulling the blanket back from Junmyeon.

“Oh Sehun.”

“No Jun, please, let me sleep more..”

Junmyeon inhales, trying his best to stay calm. “Oh Sehun, wake up. There is something that you need to see.”

Sehun sighs. “What is it Jun? Can’t that wait? I promise you, you have my whole afternoon. For now, let me sleep, okay? Or else, just say it. I’ll take a look at it later-”

“Fuck it, we are having baby together?!” Junmyeon screams, panicking even.

With that cue, Sehun swiftly sits, eyes close, wiping his drooping saliva. “Duh, for an economy professor, you sure are dumb, Jun! And don’t swear in front of our baby! It’s not good for the baby- Wait, what baby?” He opens his eyes as fast as he can.

Junmyeon goes wild. He ruffles his hair before searching something – useful tools to effectively kill Sehun. This man’s life should have ended, today. No compromise.

It is way too late for Sehun to do something to save his life as Junmyeon already grabs the pillow and smacks him continuously. “Ouch, Jun! Jun Jun, what do I do? It hurts, for fuck’s sake!”

“It hurts, you say? And I will continuously be in pain for 9 months because of you, deepshit!”

Sehun screams. “Jun, explain it to me. Using words. In sentence. We are civilized people, aren’t we? So, what are you talking about? What baby? We are having a baby together? But we are not each other’s boyfriend? Or husband? Oh, baby hair! You are talking about baby hair, is it? Or a puppy? You want to adopt one, didn’t you? Okay, let’s go adopt fur babies later, okay?”

And Junmyeon stops for once, and then he continuously smacks Sehun, again.

“Jun, stop please! Junmyeon! Can you please explain more? More? With words of course! What baby if it’s not a baby dog? Oh, you want a baby cat? Alright, that is fine, we can discuss it later. We can ask about baby cats to Yixing later on. Okay, no big deal,” Sehun raises both his hands, as an attempt for a negotiation.

“Our baby you fool! We are having a baby together! You and me! You idiot! You are so dumb! Fuck all of this!” Junmyeon replies, with a high-pitch voice.

“We? Both? Baby? Together?!”

“Yes, our baby! Together! Dumb head!” Junmyeon rolls his eyes before throwing the kit onto the bed.

Sehun quickly directs his sight to the kit. Double line. “Shit, it’s real.”

Junmyeon groans before he plops on the floor, “Of course _it’s real_ , dumbo.”

Sehun takes a seat on the bed, suddenly finding the ceiling is a good view. “It’s because of that night, isn’t it?”

The other man hums. “Guess so.”

“What are we going to do?”

"That is indeed a golden question, right there.."

-🐰-

Junmyeon is overwhelmed with different emotions right now. It is still unbelievable to him. Having a baby? Okay, he’s that age. Acceptable. But with his own best friend? The one he has been crushing for years? And of course, his best friend is oblivious as hell to his feelings. That definitely is a red light! He sighs, finding himself walking towards a café – Cosmic Railway – Kyungsoo’s café, forgoing his jacket and scarf, walking in his pyjama only. From afar, he can see Kyungsoo scrunching his face while laughing, perhaps at stupid jokes that Baekhyun made and soon after, Baekhyun makes his way to the kitchen. He enters the café, and the bell jingles.

“Welcome to Cosmic Railway! We will open soon, can you come back again in 10 minutes?” Kyungsoo says chirpily, his back facing him.

Junmyeon doesn’t let out any voice, but his sudden soft sobs make Kyungsoo turn quickly.

“Jun? Hey hey, what’s wrong?” Kyungsoo rushes to him, taking his friend into his embrace.

He continues crying, letting out all bottled up emotions that he tried to conceal.

“Is that Junnie? Why so early?” Baekhyun says as he walks from the kitchen. “I made your favourite strawberry shortcake toda- What’s wrong? Jun, why are you crying?” He asks, eyeing Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, continuously patting Junmyeon’s back. Baekhyun then puts the cakes on the counter before walking towards Junmyeon and Kyungsoo – joining the hug in the middle of the café.

Minutes after, Junmyeon finally stops crying, blowing snots and letting himself sipping a cup of tea that Kyungsoo brought to the fluffy sofa – the one near the clear window and with a view of a water fountain outside the café. Baekhyun later comes with 3 slices of cakes – Junmyeon’s favourite – strawberry shortcake.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun both sit next to each other, facing Junmyeon. Both of them nudging, urging each other to talk to Junmyeon. Kyungsoo raises his brows, shaking his head and Baekhyun rolls his eyes, gritting his teeth.

“Jun, is something wrong-”

“I’m pregnant,” Junmyeon cuts.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are speechless, then Baekhyun lets out an awkward laugh. “I beg your pardon? I mean I guess I heard something, very wrongly.”

“I’m having a baby,” Junmyeon sips his tea. “Oh, such a nice tea you got, Soo. Definitely will ask you to make this again.”

Baekhyun blinks, while Kyungsoo opens his mouth then decides to close it back. Seeing both his friends don’t respond back, he gulps. “You guys?”

“Give me a moment, Prof Kim. This is too much for the joke of the day,” Kyungsoo massages his temples.

“I’m not joking,” Junmyeon replies.

“You are not?” Baekhyun stands.

Junmyeon shakes his head.

Baekhyun closes his mouth. “Oh god, who got you laid?!”

“Do you know the father?”

Junmyeon nods, putting his cup of tea on the table.

“Who..?” Kyungsoo and Baekhyun ask.

Junmyeon hums while grabbing the plate of cake. “Sehun.”

“What?! That motherfucker, he did something to you?!” Kyungsoo stands quickly, before Baekhyun grabs the smaller one’s hand, making him sit again.

Baekhyun replies, “Oh god, oh my god. Did he know?”

Junmyeon hums.

“So?” Kyungsoo asks.

“I don’t know, really. I am not ready, of course. He is not ready, clearly. And we both don’t love each other. The feeling is not mutual. It’s one sided. And all of this is a mistake. You guys know how I am when I’m drunk. I mean, who in the world thought that we would fuck each other? Yes, I have a crush on him, but not him to me,” Junmyeon says, in one breath.

Baekhyun nods. “What did he say? Did you guys discuss this? Or you just stormed out of the house without any proper discussion? I bet you did that, didn't you?”

Silence.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun groan simultaneously. “Jun!”

Junmyeon jumps in his seat. “ _What?_ ”

“Sometimes, I don’t even know how you can be a professor if the first thing you did is this. _Communication_ is the key, Jun.” Baekhyun shoots, while Kyungsoo massages his temples.

“Does Min hyung know?”

Junmyeon freezes, before shaking his head slowly.

“Oh god, that is another headache to go through,” Kyungsoo groans. “And tell me again how you guys ended up fucking each other?”

“Urm, remember the time we had our weekly jamming session? You know, when nine of us just go crazy, strumming guitars and what. Then after you guys went home, urm, Sehun and I, we went to a bar. I was stressed out, he was stressed out, drinking a lot, going back drunk, and then shit happened.”

Baekhyun facepalms. “Do you guys know something, a tool named condom? Yeah, the rubbery thing? Put it on your junior? Yeah, that one.”

“We were too drunk to do anything! And I thought he didn’t release it inside me!”

Kyungsoo grabs the cup of tea, gulping the remaining in one shot. “This is why teachers in school teach us about alcohol being your worst enemy. And you, Prof Kim, I don’t know why you did something stupid like that, you should’ve known enough.”

“But I’m an economics professor, not a biology one?”

“Yah!” Both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun shout, making Junmyeon wince.

“Don’t shout at me, I’m a baby with a baby!”

\--

For a solid 5 minutes (or more – he ain’t counting), all Sehun does is staring at the kit, wondering how the hell the kit managed to show a double line. Sehun thinks this is all a dream, and how long does he need to wait for this dream to end and he will wake up to a wonderful morning. But nah, this is not a dream, nor a drill. Or a prank. It’s happening, he’s officially a man with a kid, and oh, he’s having a baby with his best friend. Wonderful. Isn’t it?

Except they don’t have some sort of romantic feeling towards each other.

And this is not a morning family drama.

Sehun glances again at the pregnancy kit with the double line that Junmyeon left before he stormed out of the house. Perhaps going to Kyungsoo’s because that is the only logical explanation. And Sehun will lose his head soon. To Kyungsoo. With the help of Baekhyun, maybe.

He groans, flipping on the bed. Toss to left, to right, before he decides that he needs someone. Anyone. Be it the most stupid person in the world, or the genius of the century, anyone.

He steps out of the bed eventually, ringing the phone of the other two idiots – Chanyeol and Jongin to ask for some S.O.S, hoping that their ideas and opinions aren’t as shitty as both they are. Sehun starts his car engine, going to one place. Chanyeol’s. Good to know that both of his friends are actually good friends as Jongin is standing right in front of Chanyeol’s huge house, eyes half lidded, and yawning while Chanyeol prepares some food in his garden. Perks of being rich as hell.

“Yaw Hunnie! What’s up?” Chanyeol asks from the garden after Sehun goes out of his car.

Sehun smiles bitterly, dragging Jongin towards the garden where Chanyeol puts food on the table.

“This better be important or else I’m biting you. I am sleep-deprived for god’s sake, and you are not helping, at all! You know that Prosecutor Kim keeps coming for my neck, do you? Someone tell me how to disown your own brother please. Darn Kim Jongdae. And I’m working extra hours for the whole week thinking that I can compensate for my sleep this freakin weekend, and you! You called me! For unknown reasons! You better help me buttering my brother, or I’m searching for a new best friend!” Jongin rants, hands flailing before he puts his head on the table.

Sehun nods. “Okay Lawyer Kim, if you say so.”

Jongin blinks before raising his head while Chanyeol pauses on pouring milk into Jongin’s mug.

“Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?” Chanyeol asks.

Sehun shakes his head. “Nah, more like waking up to shocking news.”

Jongin scoots near to Sehun. “What is it? Are you getting married? Finally? God bless your dad. Can I be your best man? Oh oh, no no, can I sing for your wedding? Will you throw a bouquet of flowers later? Can I have it? Please? I’m dying to get married! I want kids too! I can’t stand Jongdae from bragging about his little baby, I hate him.” Jongin whines.

Chanyeol laughs before he sips his coffee. “You already have Soo, what are you waiting for? For him to confess? As if he will say ‘I love you Jongin now marry me’. Go get that dick of yours inside him and then propose to him! In bed, with you hovering over him, _daddy_.”

Jongin rolls his eyes before he is pushed away by Sehun.

“Not that, you fool. Junmyeon is pregnant.”

Jongin claps enthusiastically. “Ah, send my congratulations to him! Didn’t think Jun is a fan of popping babies before the wedding. Who is the father? Is it the funny Ji Soo, the Psychology professor who has dibs on Jun? Or or, his first love? What is his name? Junghyun? The wannabe actor? Or is it Xing? Xing Xing? Ah, Yixing! The shy emergency room doctor, which is a friend of Junmyeon who is capable of composing songs, dancing and singing! Hoping to see him again the next time we are having our monthly music activity.”

“It’s mine. The baby.”

Jongin hiccups. “You two fucked?”

“What the-” That is all Chanyeol can mutter, as he goes into a coughing fit afterwards after choking on his coffee. “Shit-”

Jongin stuns. “What the fuck? Best friends don’t fuck each other! It’s impossible. How the hell can you guys have a baby together? _Shit_. Can’t imagine the combination of both yours faces. Probably a demon-looking one,” Jongin gasps.

“Fuck Jongin, that’s my baby you’re talking shit about!” Sehun grits his teeth.

Jongin raises his hands, “Okay, should I say congratulations again, to you? I mean I said it just now, but only for Junmyeon. However, hey daddy Sehun! Oh Sehun, the most wanted bachelor in the law world is on his way of becoming a daddy! Oh, daddy Sehun sounds sexy, rawr!” He says, clasping his hands together.

Sehun groans, “I definitely must be crazy to think that I could have a decent talk with both of you. Who am I kidding?”

“Hey, I’m not saying anything, yet! But, ohhhhhhhhh, daddy Sehun, way to go!” Chanyeol smirks. “Okay, the most important question. When did you all fuck? Can’t believe you fucked him. I mean, it’s Junmyeon. Your _best_ best friend. For years. How’s Junmyeon taking all of this? And you. How about you?”

Sehun puts his head on the table, sighing. “It’s a mistake. I know! I am feeling guilty that I- accidentally... did that to him. To both of us. And that’s why I need brilliant suggestions from you idiots. So please, run your brains, real hard, for me.”

-🐥-

A long talk with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun leads to one conclusion, and that is all Junmyeon needs to remember. Discuss with Sehun, take care of the baby regardless of what Sehun’s answer might be in the upcoming discussion and yeah, that’s it. Other things can wait. Junmyeon walks slowly into the apartment’s lift, hugging himself as the cold air starts biting him. He blows hot breath into his hand, rubbing the two together. He repeats it when suddenly the door opens again.

It’s Sehun.

“S-sehun.” He mutters.

Sehun awkwardly walks into the lift, standing beside Junmyeon before the door closes again. “You came back from Kyungsoo’s?” He asks.

“Hmm,” Junmyeon hums as he rubs his hands.

“You went there only with your pyjama? You should grab something – a jacket or a scarf. Or anything. You have so little fat, how can you store more heat in you?” Sehun wraps a scarf around Junmyeon's neck, putting his jacket after.

Junmyeon lets out a soft laugh. “And I remember you were the one, pointing that I’m gaining weight days ago.”

“You know I was just kidding, Jun.”

Junmyeon chuckles. “I know, of course.”

“J-jun?” Sehun breathes out.

Junmyeon looks at Sehun. “We need to talk, aren’t we?”

Sehun nods, earning a smile from Junmyeon.

“Let’s talk then. I’m pretty sure we have lots to talk about.”

Sehun weighs all possibilities and solutions that Junmyeon may come out during the elevator trip back to their house. Surely Junmyeon will think all pros and cons from the situation. Either keeping the baby, or not. But knowing Junmyeon, the soft-hearted, most loving human being in this world who cried because of a documentary where one tiger cub was being left by his friends, the other man definitely will keep the baby. 

Sehun too, deep down, is having a conflict with himself. To say Sehun is afraid is such an understatement. He is terrified. A part of him is so confused with the newly-registered news of Junmyeon being pregnant, with his seeds. Another part of him wants to run away because he’s not ready to shoulder this big responsibility of raising a kid. Practically a human being. A mini version of him, or Junmyeon, or combination. Not when he’s climbing that career ladder.

But, the Oh family raises no irresponsible shitty man. And he ain’t one.

Minutes after, both of them already sit side by side on the couch in the living room, facing the big frame of their photos collage which was hung right above the television.

Junmyeon fidgets in his seat, before braving himself. “Sehun.”

Sehun raises his head, looking at Junmyeon and waiting for the next sentence.

“I did the test, again, multiple times, and they all went positive.”

“I’m so sorry Jun, it was all my fault, I-“

“D-do you want this baby?” Junmyeon mutters. Head hanging low as he suddenly finds that small dirt on the floor somehow interesting.

Sehun is taken aback with that question. He doesn’t expect that question, at all. Yes, Junmyeon is not a fan of weddings and having babies, but the question caught him off guard. Did he think wrongly about Junmyeon wanting to keep the baby? “J-jun..”

“Tell me, the truth. I know this is all too sudden. And it was a mistake. I know. We should’ve not done that deed, that night when we were both drunk as fuck. And I know you are not ready to become a dad. Me neither. But the question now, do you want him? D-do you want to take care of him, together with me? At least until he is born-“

Sehun turns to face Junmyeon completely, hugging Junmyeon, patting the man’s back, feeling relieved that Junmyeon decided to keep the baby. “Of course I want to take care of him, with you. I am feeling so sorry for what I have done. After all, he is our baby. He is an unpredictable miracle. A miracle.”

Junmyeon feels tears brimming at the corner of his eyes. Surely Sehun will stay with him throughout the pregnancy, taking responsibilities for what he did. But that’s it. Sehun will stay because he is one of those men that will never run away from his own responsibilities. He is a man like that. He needs to draw the line. Knowing that, Junmyeon sobs even louder. Oh, poor his heart.

Junmyeon pulls away slowly from Sehun. “If it’s because you are feeling guilty, it’s okay Sehun. After all you have your own life. Your own future-”

“And you too. You have your own future, and I kind of took it from you. It’s okay Jun, we can sort it out later. Everything is going to be fine, Jun. Really.” Sehun ruffles Junmyeon’s hair, smiling. “Should we see a doctor next week?”

Junmyeon nods. “We should, right?”

-🐰-

Monday comes, and both of them really go with their plan of seeing a doctor. Junmyeon bits his lips. Sehun too, unconsciously grips Junmyeon’s hand a bit too tight. Both of them are professional in their own niche, Junmyeon in economy while Sehun in law, but right now, they are just clueless soon-to-be fathers. With an accidental baby. Junmyeon starts tapping his feet. First they go slow, but now the pace increases. Sehun almost jumps in his seat the moment the nurse calls for both of them again. He turns to Junmyeon, gulping his non-existence saliva nervously. “You ready?”

Junmyeon resists the urge to send sassy remarks to Sehun, but eventually fails. “Do you think I’m ready?” he rolls his eyes.

“O-okay,” Sehun pushes the door, and lets Junmyeon enter first.

Right after they enter the room, the doctor – a very close friend of Minseok – Junmyeon’s older brother gasps. “Hey, Junmyeon right? Minseok’s brother? I’m totally not expecting you here. And oh, is this Sehun?”

Junmyeon sends a small smile, nodding. “Hi Changmin hyung, yes, this is Sehun. Sehun, this is Changmin hyung, Min hyung’s friend.” He gestures to the doctor.

Sehun bows, “Hello there, I’m Sehun.” He nervously stands, looking at Junmyeon then at the doctor.

“Take a seat, please. Did Minseok know you guys are coming today? I mean I just saw him for breakfast, and he didn’t mention his brother coming for a scan,” Changmin says, as he sets up the machine.

Junmyeon squirms in his seat, hands clamming with sweat. Sehun slowly takes Junmyeon’s hands into his. “Well, urm, something happened, and yeah, we are here.”

“Something really big has happened, I see,” Changmin laughs. “Okay Jun, can you please lay on the bed. Gonna take a look into your tummy now.”

Junmyeon slowly lays on bed, Sehun sits beside him.

“Okay, I will put some gel on, it will be a little bit cold.”

Junmyeon nods, eyes on the doctor. As Changmin puts the gel on Junmyeon’s stomach, Junmyeon flinches a bit. The doctor then directs the monitor to both Sehun and Junmyeon.

“Is that tiny bean the baby?” Junmyeon asks, pointing at the monitor.

Changmin smiles, “Yes Jun, and congratulations Mr Oh and Mr Kim, the baby is 6 weeks old. Now he’s a small little one. But watch the baby become bigger along the time. Again, congratulations!”

Junmyeon lets out a sob right after that, face in both his hands. Sehun massages his temples, leaning back. It’s real. It’s really happening. They are both parents right now. Panicking, Changmin quickly grabs some tissues and hands it to Junmyeon.

“Urm, I guess both of you want your moment of whatever emotions now, so, I will be out of the room, printing it - the baby’s first picture, I will ask the nurse to give it to both of you later,” Changmin says under his breath, before going out of the room, as fast as he can.

“I’m really pregnant,” Junmyeon cries.

Sehun stands beside the smaller man, taking the other’s hands into his. “I’m so sorry Jun. Really” He embraces Junmyeon, patting on his back, whispering ‘everything will be okay’ continuously.

-🐥-

Except, it is not okay now.

The checkup went well. That one item ticked off the list for the parents-to-be. But, unfortunately, luck is never on their side as Minseok – Junmyeon’s big bro is standing right in front of the door when they exit Changmin’s room. Yup. And let’s just say they are in some sort of meeting-with-other’s family-before-wedding kind of situation.

Minseok with his unreadable face drags both Sehun and Junmyeon to his restaurant, and Junmyeon’s heart is about to jump out of his body. While Sehun… he is covered with cold sweat although the weather starts to become a bit chilly nowadays. And here they are, sitting like complete sinners in one of the rooms inside of Minseok’s restaurant.

Despite being nervous of Minseok’s wrath, Sehun can’t ignore the pain he feels right now. Sehun takes a long breath, withstanding the pain from his feet. His feet start to feel numb, due to this sitting position. He slowly smacks his feet. Somehow he feels either one of them will end up losing a limb, or going back with a sore limb. Or both. Indeed, today will be such a long day.

Junmyeon sighs, hands both on his knees as he is also sitting in the same position as Sehun.

Minseok clears his throat, hugging himself. “Explain.”

“Hyung, I- We-“

“Jun, stop. I want this gentleman over here to answer.”

Junmyeon bites on his lower lip, nudging his best friend to answer the question in absolute perfection, careful explanation, logic sentence. And the list goes on.

“Min hyung, I- We- We did it. The deeds. And, we confirmed it. The baby. On his way. It was all my fault, none was Jun’s. I am so sorry. I will do my best. To take care of Jun. And the baby. We'll be together until the end,” Sehun says, hands clamming with sweat.

Minseok hums. “When?”

“W-when what?” Sehun stutters.

“When did you guys fuck each other?”

Junmyeon coughs, and Sehun quickly pats the other’s back.

“Our last jamming session.”

“I see…” Minseok nods, tapping the table before pushing plates full of dishes towards the younger men.

Junmyeon tilts his head. “H-hyung..”

“Eat.”

“B-but..”

“Kim Junmyeon, I said eat. Oh Sehun, you too,” Minseok says, before he goes out of the room.

Sehun stands immediately, bowing to the elder, before sitting down, confused. “I thought I would go back home with missing limbs or something,” he mutters, in daze.

Junmyeon nods. “Me too. I thought you would be skinned alive, and me, kicked out of the family or something dramatic. Because, yeah, our family loves presenting out-of-ordinary reactions,” Junmyeon carefully takes one eggroll which is a bit far from him.

Seeing this, Sehun quickly brings the plate nearer, making Junmyeon smile as he picks the eggroll. “Thank you. Let’s eat, before Min hyung comes back and changes his mind.”

“Y-yeah, sure. And Jun, I meant it. Everything that I said to Min hyung.”

“I know.”

-🐰-

Three months have passed by in a blink, season starts to change, the birds chirp even lesser, the aunty next house is currently banging her head to another idol song (Sehun believed the title is Mmmh because that was all he heard every morning) and the dog finally understands what it is to have such a peaceful morning with minimal bark because barking is completely unnecessary. Everything changes, and so both of them. Everything. Junmyeon slowly changes into a completely different person. And Sehun can no longer recognise his own best friend. Junmyeon’s weird habits and his morning sickness come like a combo – knocking on their door full force.

Junmyeon starts the day with an urgent and long trip to and in the bathroom.

Junmyeon wakes up nearly late daily.

Junmyeon is emotional 24 hours.

Junmyeon hates messy stuff – though he’s the one that messed up the house.

Junmyeon needs his daily quota of creampuff.

Junmyeon is a true Red Velvet fan now (Choreo? He nailed it. Singing? No problem).

Junmyeon loathes Star Wars, a lot (and this surprises Sehun, to be honest).

All in all, Junmyeon is changing – and Sehun will change soon too, to a mad person as he is juggling two stuffs – massive workload because somehow Chanyeol’s weird marketing managed to get them that, and Junmyeon which is practically a moving ticking bomb.

Sehun was about to take his breakfast after getting ready to work when Junmyeon ran past him – straight to the bathroom. The man lets out all his stomach’s contents which are begging to get out of him and eventually sits down in front of the toilet bowl – letting out everything and plops on the floor.

“Jun?” Sehun prods to the bathroom. “Jun, are you okay? Do you want to see Min hyung later? I will accompany you to see him later this evening,” Sehun says, patting Junmyeon’s back as the man practically unmoved in front of the toilet bowl.

“What are _you_ wearing? It smells _awful_ ,” Junmyeon replies, as he continues throwing up, hands flailing in an attempt to push Sehun away from him.

Sehun blinks. “My new perfume? You are the one who gave me this for my birthday this year?”

“It smells awful, no lie,” Junmyeon plops on the floor, wiping his mouth.

Sehun finds no need for another unnecessary arguments and quickly replies, “Okay, I will change my perfume.”

“No, don’t wear them at all,” Junmyeon massages his temples. “And I will see Min hyung myself. Later after class, I guess?”

Sehun sighs. “Jun, how can you drive when you are all nauseous and dizzy like this? Take a leave today.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll manage,” Junmyeon replies as he attempts to stand up, but fails miserably.

“See? I’ll send you to-” Sehun’s phone rings and he sends an apologetic smile to Junmyeon, in which the other man just nods in return.

Sehun mouths ‘sorry’ before he picks up the call, and Junmyeon lets out a sigh.

-🐥-

Junmyeon thought everything was fine. He was fine. They were fine. But nope, he is definitely not fine. He is not okay. And it is okay not to be okay. Yes. That statement is only valid when you are a rational person and not a man with a baby plus unbalanced hormones. He nibbles at his breakfast, earning a glance from Baekhyun. The brunette sighs as he pushes a plate of cream puffs towards Junmyeon.

“Jun.”

Junmyeon still nibbles at the breakfast – macaroni with bacon.

“Jun!”

Junmyeon jumps in his seat, eyes boring into Baekhyun. “What?!”

“Oh. Easy there. Are you okay?” Baekhyun winces.

Upon listening to that question, Junmyeon starts to sob. Panic, Baekhyun rushes to Junmyeon, hugging the other man, smothering kisses onto the head. Kyungsoo comes not long after, and he sighs as he puts a nicely packed strawberry shortcake on the table.

"What did you do, this time, Baek?" Kyungsoo asks.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" Baekhyun pleads.

“Ijustwanthimtospendmoretimewithmeisthatwrong?” Junmyeon says as he cries.

“What? I cannot understand you, Jun. Really,” Baekhyun replies.

“He said, he just wants Sehun to spend more time with him. And is it wrong to want that.” Kyungsoo sips the tea.

“How can you understand that?” Baekhyun exclaims.

Kyungsoo raises his brow, smiling in triumph. “I am the best listener in the world.”

“Is that some sort of bragging?”

“Why not?”

“Areyouguysevenlistening?” Junmyeon wipes his tears.

Kyungsoo offers a box of tissue to the crying man. “Yeah, I’m listening. Okay young man, what is your concern today? Tell me.”

“He doesn’t want to spend time with me nowadays,” Junmyeon sulks.

Baekhyun sighs. “Baby, he’s _working_.”

“I’m working too!”

“Okay, point taken,” Baekhyun hums.

“Oh, Baekhyun, you didn’t help. Okay baby, Jongin said they are having quite a high number of clients nowadays, hence the early start of morning and late end of the day.”

“Oh,” Junmyeon nods.

“And, not that he doesn’t want to spend time with you. He spent time with you, daily, after work, for the past few months, Jun. And he really wants to spend time more with you. But, work is work, and you are not _you_ ,” Kyungsoo pinpoints.

“Really?”

“Yes, if that ain’t obvious,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

“Ouch.”

“Okay, sorry.”

“No, it’s okay Baek. Understood.”

“And speaking about Sehun, Jun, can I ask something?” Kyungsoo asks.

Junmyeon nods as he munches the macaroni.

“Did Sehun _ever_ know about what’s happening in faculty?”

Baekhyun eyes both his friends, anticipating an answer from Junmyeon. And to his dismay, Junmyeon shakes his head. Kyungsoo sits back, nodding his head.

“W-will you, _ever_ thinking about telling Sehun?” Baekhyun asks carefully.

Junmyeon puts his fork down, wiping his mouth with tissue. “I-I don’t know. It doesn’t concern him, anyway..”

-🐰-

For the very first time in his life, Sehun is glad a trial is postponed to next week because he seriously has no energy left for another session in court. These days he is too busy, and he doesn’t even eat dinner with Junmyeon as he touched down home nearly midnight – and Junmyeon is the one who sleeps on time. Today is indeed a day where he can spend time with Junmyeon. He enters the house holding a box of cake when he realises the house is way too quiet.

No Red Velvet’s songs playing.

Or classical music that Junmyeon loves.

Or anything.

He carefully puts the cake and his bag on the table, and steps towards Junmyeon’s room. “Jun?”

Silence.

Sehun opens the door, and no Junmyeon. He then walks into his room when he sees Junmyeon hunched on the bed. “Jun?”

Junmyeon quickly sits, wiping his face and faces Sehun. “Sehun, you came home early today.”

“Yeah, the trial is postponed. By the way Jun, you good? Your eyes are red.. and-“

“I’m having the flu. Yeah, flu.”

“Okay, if you say so. I brought cake from Kyungsoo’s. Your favourite,” Sehun smiles, though not feeling convinced.

“Really? Aw, thank you!” Junmyeon hugs the man before he pulls away. “Sorry.”

Sehun shakes his head. “No no, it’s fine. So, shall we eat?”

Junmyeon puts his chin on his hand while Sehun puts the cake on the plate.

“I’m so sorry that nowadays I’m too busy with work. And we have to skip our weekly movie marathon,” Sehun pushes the plate towards Junmyeon.

“No, it’s fine.”

“You okay? How’s work, Jun? Is it.. bearable?”

Junmyeon freezes for a while, before continuing his devour on cake. “It’s okay. I’m fine, I’m okay, everything is fine.”

“Really?” Sehun asks.

“Really really. By the way, thanks Se, for the cake. I love it, so much. Love it that I had it with you too.”

“S-sure Jun, anytime.”

-🐥-

Sehun thinks about Junmyeon’s response about the red-eyes-thing a lot. Every minute. Every hour. Every day. He said he was fine, everything was fine, but his face showed otherwise. Sehun hums while shaking his mug slow, before a loud voice can be heard from outside his room.

And now that voice is inside his room.

Never in his life he imagines Kyungsoo and Baekhyun will somehow launch a revolution by storming into his office, unannounced.

“Hello gentlemen, urm, how can I help you?” Sehun says, putting the mug on the table and fidgeting in his seat. Though he is the one of the most intimidating lawyers in the law world, he swears Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are a lot more intimidating, compared to him.

“So what are _you_ going to do?” Baekhyun shots.

Sehun tilts his head, “I’m sorry?”

“Urgh, this is why I said we need to just do something harsh, rather than being a civilized person asking dumb questions to this boy,” Kyungsoo grunts.

Sehun stands up, approaching the two men. “Okay gentlemen, I sure don't know what you are talking about. Mind to elaborate? Or giving evidence? Or anything?”

“Do you even know that _Junmyeon_ has been the talk of his university?” Baekhyun asks, loud.

“W-what?”

Kyungsoo definitely is not having any of it, because he approaches the tall lawyer, head facing up, looking into the eyes. “He has been the bad talk of all people in his university, because he’s pregnant, and he’s not yet married. And no one knows who the father of the baby is, you fool.” Kyungsoo points.

Sehun’s face immediately turns sour. He didn’t know. Heck, Junmyeon never even says a thing about this. And all this while, he thought it was all good. Though he thought a lot about what Junmyeon said during their tea time. “I-I didn’t know. I thought everything was fine. He said all is fine..”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Of course you didn’t know, you insensitive prick.”

“Urgh, I don't know why this man is unnecessarily tall. My neck hurts. Anyway, back to topic, do you know what to do now?” Kyungsoo asks.

“I-I will do something, really. After all, it’s part of my responsibilities,” Sehun mutters. "Responsibilities.."

-🐰-

Junmyeon groans. It’s midnight, and he’s craving for something. He tosses in bed. For god’s sake, he cannot sleep. He keeps thinking about that chocolate mint ice cream, the one from the brand that he loves the most, only being sold at a specific shop which is located a bit far away from his house.

He sits, sighing and contemplating whether to wake Sehun up from his deep sleep or not. Junmyeon is not in condition to drive late at night, not when he’s having sore legs and back, and of course, night blindness. After much thinking, he decides to just knock Sehun’s door, and asks the other man for the ice cream.

He prods slowly and knocks the door. One knock, two knocks, before he hears someone groaning from inside. He twists the door knob, peeking inside before walking towards sleeping Sehun.

“Se?” He mutters, as he shakes the man.

Sehun grunts.

“Se?” He calls again, before Sehun sits, opening his eyes in annoyance.

“What is it Jun? I’m tired, this is my very first hour of sleeping after staying up 2 days straight. Can we have any discussion later?” Sehun snaps.

Junmyeon retracts his hand that is currently on Sehun’s arm, lips quivering. “I-I just want to eat ice cream. My favourite one. I thought of asking you to buy it for me, y-you know. I can’t drive, not at this time of the night.”

Sehun sighs, and Junmyeon takes that as his cue to leave the lawyer alone. “It’s okay then, I’ll just wait until tomorrow. S-sorry I disturb you, good night Sehun. Sleep well.” He stands, walking out of the room while the tears roll down his cheeks.

Darn hormones. Darn ice cream.

Sehun falls back onto the bed, pulling his blanket over his head, and closing his eyes. And somehow he can see Junmyeon’s face. He groans, kicking the blanket before getting out of his room and grabbing his car keys.

-🐥-

With a tub of ice cream in his hand, Sehun slowly enters Junmyeon's room. From afar he can see the man lying like a total shrimp on the bed, half-covered with the blanket. Looking cute too - and probably will look even cuter with the pout (if only he can see that).

Sehun smiles, but his smile quickly fades away as he remembers Junmyeon's sad face right before he went to the store. He reflects a lot too, on what he said to Junmyeon during his long trip to the store.

'Why my heart breaks whenever I see you cry. And thinking about making you smile again excites me.' He thinks, then sitting on the bed.

Junmyeon grunts as he feels the bed dipped behind him, and he thinks it is his entire dream. Not when he hears Sehun’s soft whisper, asking him to wake up.

He sits slowly, turning to the one currently sitting on the bed. Sehun. “Se?”

Sehun reaches for his face, wiping the tears stain on Junmyeon’s face before putting Junmyeon’s hand in his. “I-I’m sorry Jun, seriously I didn’t need to snap that hard to you. And of course I should be more understanding, to you.”

"Se…"

“And are you still up for a late night supper? I hope ice cream will not make you have stomach ache tomorrow,” Sehun smiles, before raising a tub of ice cream.

“You bought it,” Junmyeon says.

“Hmmm, I bought it.”

“But the store is a bit far from our house.”

“A 20-minute drive doesn’t hurt.”

“And you have been sleepless for days.”

“But still be able to function well.”

“And I love you.”

“Sure you love me- What?”

“Ignore that. Thank you Sehun, you are my saviour,” Junmyeon hugs his best friend, tight.

“Welcome Jun, anything for you. And the baby.”

And Junmyeon’s heart skips a beat because of that.

Sehun carefully opens the tub and sticks a spoon on the ice cream before giving it to Junmyeon. The man cheers before he eats the ice cream. Seeing this, Sehun suddenly remembers what Kyungsoo and Baekhyun had said before.

About Junmyeon. And what’s happening in faculty.

“Jun, should we go to work together tomorrow?” Sehun asks.

Junmyeon raises his head with spoon still in his mouth. “Whatdidyousay?” His cheeks are getting rounder with every word he says, and Sehun urges himself not to pinch the cheeks.

“Ehem, I said, let’s go to work together tomorrow. I’ll ask my secretary to adjust the morning session for me so that I’ll get to send you to work in the morning. Is that okay?”

Junmyeon blinks.

Sehun is taken aback. How can he find blur-Junmyeon as cute and adorable? And why in the world did he think of Junmyeon's blink as the cutest thing in the world now? And the cheekies!! 

Sehun finally comes to his senses and quickly says, “And I take that as an okay signal. Now, eat. Eat as much as you want. We got an extra tub in the fridge, if you want.”

“Really?”

“That is not a green light for you to finish both tubs tonight. Think about the baby, perhaps getting cold in there!”

Junmyeon chuckles. “I know I know. Thank you Se, for everything.”

-🐰-

Junmyeon finds himself fidgeting in the car seat all the way to the faculty. He keeps thinking about Sehun knowing whatever is happening in faculty because that ain’t cool, and Sehun is in no position to think about that as he is a busy person, and this meh stuff can be handled by himself.

Except Junmyeon doesn’t know how.

The ride comes to a stop and Junmyeon quickly fixes a fake smile for Sehun. “Thank you, Se. I’m going first.” He says before opening the car door.

Sehun nods as Junmyeon goes out of the car and then he realises Junmyeon left his phone in the car.

He shakes his head before going out of the car. He is about to call Junmyeon when he hears students talking shit about his best friend.

“Do you know that Prof Kim is having a baby?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and people don’t know who’s the father of the baby.”

“Oh my god, is he having one night stand or something?!”

“I know, right?”

“Tsk tsk, how can he teach students when he lacks morals?”

“True indeed.”

"Condom exists for a reason, for god's sake!"

Sehun stops walking, and clenches the phone in his hand, hard. He inhales, before calling Junmyeon who is currently walking slowly and hanging his head. “Jun! Babe, wait for me!”

Right after he says that, Sehun feels a tug at his heart. Babe? And this is his first time calling his own best friend 'babe'. Why should he feel like this when this is all just an act?

Junmyeon turns, and he sees Sehun. He gasps, shaking his head before walking away but Sehun manages to catch up.

“Didn’t you hear me calling for you, babe?” Sehun asks. His heart beats like crazy again.

Junmyeon’s eyes widen.

“Here, you left your phone in my car.”

The other man quickly takes the phone. “T-thank you.”

“That’s it? I’m disappointed. Where’s my thank you kiss? Ah, whatever. Here’s my welcome kiss,” Sehun kisses Junmyeon’s forehead, earning gasps from the watch looker. Sehun then hugs Junmyeon. “Why have you never told me about this? It hurts me thinking you face this sort of thing on your own. This is not your mistake. It’s ours. So why should you face it alone?” He talks slowly.

Junmyeon cries right at that moment, and Sehun pulls away to wipe the tears. “Sehun..”

“Hmm, what is it, say it.”

“You are late, for work,” Junmyeon says.

“Oh my god. Babe, I’m going first. I’ll fetch you this evening. And I will keep sending you to work, daily. Remember that! Okay, see you later, I guess?” Sehun waves as he jogs away.

Junmyeon smiles and deep inside, he hopes time will stop and he will forever be Sehun’s babe – though he knows he will never be. Sehun will never love him.

-🐥-

The dorks have done the impossible. Yes, thank you to both Jongin and Chanyeol, Sehun and Junmyeon are both in daze as they find themselves standing together in front of the yoga center. Out of all the absurd things Jongin and Chanyeol did, this was definitely something new. Tops the record. And Sehun will definitely smack both of the dorks.

“Sehun.. why are we here?” Junmyeon asks while pointing at the door.

“You received text from me to come here?”

“Yeah?” Junmyeon replies, before gasping. “Don’t tell me it’s Jongin and Chanyeol-“

“Yes, it’s them,” Sehun sighs.

“Oh my god.”

“I guess we should go home,” Sehun says, walking away before Junmyeon grabs his hand.

“Wait.”

Sehun turns. “Why?” He shakes his head frantically when he realises Junmyeon is on with this awkward stuff. “You want? To go? To do? That?”

Junmyeon nods.

Sehun sighs before letting himself be dragged by Junmyeon. Who is he to say no to the man with sparkling eyes and pouty lips? And saying no to a ticking bomb is a suicide mission. As they step inside, a young girl, the instructor – named Sunny approaches them and Sehun decides it’s better to lose himself right before the session starts because how can he do yoga with his best friend when all the yoga steps involve touching here and there and the intimate part?!

He facepalms as he sits beside Junmyeon on the floor. Junmyeon’s eyes are round – paying full attention to the instructor and is doing his best to do the steps the instructor demonstrated.

Watching Junmyeon doing all the steps making him realise Junmyeon is indeed changing – not only the habits and emotions, but physically.

His cheeks become rounder.

His whole face glows when he’s thinking or doing stuff about the baby.

His hands keep finding their way on the stomach.

His small body became a bit chubbier, but not lots of chubbier.

And Sehun can’t contain his smile. His Junmyeon looks cute today, he thinks. And suddenly he is surprised by his own thinking, his Junmyeon?!

“Mr Oh, I know you are in love with your husband, but can you follow the step that I showed you guys just now?” A voice cuts Sehun’s finally-realised moment.

Junmyeon quickly turns to his side and blushes. He looks in front as fast as he can to hide his red face.

Sehun gulps. “H-he is not my hus-“

“Okay Mr Oh, can you sit behind Mr Kim here? Hug him from behind?”

Sehun blinks, but is still doing as he was instructed. Junmyeon freezes as Sehun sits behind him, still trying his best not to show his blushed face.

“Okay good. Now, put your hand on Mr Kim’s stomach.”

Sehun looks at the instructor with horror on his face, while Junmyeon blushes redder. “I-is it.. necessary?”

“It is, Mr Oh. Now, please put your hand on Mr Kim’s stomach.”

Sehun slowly moves his hand, snaking from behind and letting his hand hover near Junmyeon’s stomach.

“Mr Oh, can you do it faster?” the instructor slowly loses her patience.

Junmyeon quickly pulls Sehun’s hand and puts it on his stomach.

“Okay good. Now, rub the stomach, Mr Oh.”

Sehun’s face is drained, and he gulps. This is awkward. Yes, they are best friends. Sleeping in bed together ever since university’s year. But, this is definitely awkward.

And Sehun is not in good condition to drive back home after all that yoga session. No more yoga sessions. No more.

-🐰-

Months have passed, and lately Junmyeon feels like an utter shit. The whole day of giving lectures has taken all his energy, and now Junmyeon seriously has no energy left to move but he needs to get to that meeting. It's a meeting, but all the cells in his body screamed for bed now. He stepped slowly, out of his office and straight to the meeting room. He can feel beads of sweat slowly running down his face, but that is not the main thing now.

He aims to finish this meeting as soon as he can, and that’s it. Home sweet home.

The meeting starts with other faculty presenting their possible projects for the whole next semester and it’s finally Junmyeon’s turn. Faculty of Economy. He stood carefully.

“Are you okay, Prof Kim? You look awful,” the representative from Science said.

Junmyeon shook his head. “I’m okay, Prof Ji. Thank you for asking. A bit exhausted but can manage. So for Faculty of Economy, we planned to do one event that enhance students’ capability in-“

Junmyeon is 100% sure he was standing still but all he can see now is the spinning room, and many people rushing to him, before he felt a cold floor.

“Prof Kim? Prof Kim?” Junmyeon feels someone shaking his entire body, and he wants to reply so badly, but it seems that he can’t.

And all turns pitch black after.

-🐥-

Sehun keeps glancing at his watch as he is getting ready for dinner with his client. He seriously wants to go home as soon as he can because he has been worrying about Junmyeon, alone in the house. The other man didn’t look that well this morning when he sent the man to work. As he pulls his coat, his phone rings. He glances at the screen, and a smile slowly morphs on his face.

It’s Jun. Such a rare occasion of Junmyeon calling him first.

“Hello, Jun?”

As soon as he hears the other person’s voice, Sehun can feel his legs giving up on him.

“Mr Oh? Mr Oh, are you still on the line?” Sehun heard the person on the other line ask him.

He shakes his head, and slowly puts the phone near his ear. “Y-ye-yes, I’m still here. I’m his husband, y-yes, I’m on my way. I’m on my way now,” Sehun grabs his coat and storms out of his office, not caring Jongin’s and Chanyeol’s screams.

The drive to hospital felt too long for Sehun. Damn traffic, damn all other drivers. Sehun slams his honk as an attempt to reach hospital faster. He picks up calls from both Jongin and Chanyeol, but words that he can form at that moment are Junmyeon, hospital, baby. Right as he arrives at the emergency room, he runs straight to the counter, breathing heavily.

“Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon. Where is patient Kim Junmyeon?” he asks.

The nurse seems flustered with a sudden high-pitch panicking question. “Can I know your relationship with the patient?”

“I’m his husband! For fuck’s sake, I’m his husband, Oh Sehun! Now can you tell me where is him?” Sehun frantically replies.

“Sehun?”

Sehun turns fast to the voice. It’s Yixing. “Xing, Xing! Do you see Junmyeon? Where is he? Is he okay? What about the baby?” Sehun grabs Yixing’ arm.

“Sehun, relax. He’s there. Sleeping,” Yixing points to the very end bed in the emergency room.

Sehun can feel his legs start to sleep on him, and he slowly plops on the floor. Yixing slowly kneels, patting Sehun’s back.

“Oh Yixing, I’m so scared! I’m so scared, you know. The whole drive, it’s so awful that I don’t want to repeat this again,” Sehun cries as Yixing embraces him. “Is Junmyeon okay? God, please, tell me he’s okay.”

“Nothing bad, nothing bad happened. He just overworked. Though there was bleeding, all is okay. Junmyeon. The baby. Everything’s okay”

“I thought we would lose the baby. And and, Junmyeon-“

Yixing pats him. “Shush, everything is okay now.”

-🐰-

Ever since the case of Junmyeon fainting from overwork, Sehun tries his best to give full attention to the other man.

Meals? Checked. What Junmyeon wants, he gets. That includes the ridiculous spicy boba noodles and Sehun for the first time in forever shows his hatred to boba.

Bonding time with baby? Checked. They do the parental reading or whatever the name is, and listen to wonderful sleepy classical music that manages to lul Sehun to sleep every single time.

Even the stupid yoga class (darn it, Chanyeol and Jongin). They go for it, religiously. Now the final topic they are learning about is the milk. _The_ milk. And Sehun still cannot process that very well.

Tops with sewing class sponsored by Minseok. And an additional decorating class signed up by Kyungsoo and Baekhyun.

Sehun does it all.

And now, it starts taking a toll on him instead.

Sehun bites his nail, eyes focusing on the screen. It is difficult. This is even more difficult than his bar examination. Or the murder case trial. Or serial murder case trial. This. Jongin sighs beside him, massaging his shoulder, and Chanyeol, laying on the couch, already raising a white flag. He lets out a long sigh.

Jongin rubs his eyes. “Sehun, seriously I cannot tell the differences!”

Chanyeol jumps from his seat. “I already mentioned that, like hours ago?! And now only you come up with that statement? Darn you Nini. And you too, buddy! Should’ve taken my advice seriously from the start. Can someone remind me again how we run this damn law firm?”

Sehun stands abruptly, hands grabbing his hair. “Stop being dramatic Yeol, I know, I fucking know it from the get go but what can I do if Jun said there is a _big_ major difference between both of these?! Me, myself too, am going crazy because of this! How big is the difference that he went sulking on me after I said there is no difference in both onesies?”

Jongin hums. “Should I call someone to help?”

Chanyeol and Sehun turn at him, simultaneously, nodding.

“Wait a sec,” Jongin dials someone’s number. After a few rings, the person picks up the call.

“Hello?”

Sehun grins as soon as he hears the voice. It’s Kyungsoo! Their saviour! “Soo!”

“Oh, Sehun? I thought Jongin was the one calling me?” Kyungsoo replies from the other line.

Jongin nods. “Yes, it’s me darling. Of course I’m the one calling you. But my idiotic friend over here has some case to be solved, and we need your help.”

Kyungsoo laughs. “Oh my my, what a case you have here that you asked some help from a café owner? Shoot then.”

Jongin’s eyes go wide. “Oh baby I want to shoot you so badly right now, but nah, I’ll give this chance to Sehun, to shoot a question, and of course not another stuff.”

Chanyeol snorts. “Dirty talk later, please, you horny bastard.”

“As if you don’t do that with your plus one,” Sehun retorts. “Okay, back to the topic, Soo, I am 100000% sure Jun already told you this, so, what’s the difference? Between both onesies?”

“I guess three of them didn’t solve it yet, is it?” Baekhyun shouts.

And that is the cue for three of them to groan. Kyungsoo chuckles.

“The size. Of the pattern. The size of bunny in one onesies is _slightly_ bigger than the chick, and vice versa for the other onesies”

Upon hearing that, Chanyeol shakes his head. “Whoa, is this what we all will face if we are having babies? Taking notes on what are the differences between onesies? I'm not getting babies then.”

Jongin tries his best to muffle his laugh but fails miserably.

Sehun facepalms. “Okay Soo, thank you for your help. Really. It helped. Can you make strawberry shortcake for me? I’ll pick them up this evening before going home.”

“Okay, and urm Sehun, gentle warning, if you come home today, make sure to stand outside of your house with the door open for a while. Thank me later. Okay, got to go, Nini, come home early today or you are staying out! So, all lawyers, bye!” the call ends.

Chanyeol plops on the couch, Jongin follows after, and Sehun lay on the carpet. Three of them let out a long sigh after. “So, that’s the difference..."

-🐥-

Junmyeon watches the blooming cherry blossom tree outside as he sits by the window, doing nothing. It has been months, and his due is coming, give and take 3-4 weeks. He thinks about what will happen after this, how can he manage working while having baby, and most importantly, the status between Sehun and him.

Is it still friendship? Or it will change to parents-ship, if that word makes any sense.

He wonders.

Junmyeon sighs, and jumps in his seat when his phone suddenly rings.

It's Minseok.

"Hello? Hyung.."

"Jun.. Did you make your decision? You know, mom said okay. She gave a green light. Come back, if you want.."

"I'm still.. thinking.."

"Let me know if you have decided. Anything is fine, baby brother. You know that."

Junmyeon muffles a sob as soon as he hears that. This whole journey of pregnancy is a tough one. The perception, the talk, everything. "O-okay hyung, I will hang up first. Tell mom I love her.."

He rubs his stomach, unconsciously before directing his blurry sight due to teary eyes to the cherry blossom again, watching the falling pink petals dancing in the air.

"Jun, I'm home!"

"You home already? How's work?" Junmyeon asks, wiping his trail of tears.

Sehun rushes towards Junmyeon who is sitting by the window, frowning. "Everything is good but Jun, is everything okay? Hey hey, what's wrong?" He asks as soon as he sees the red eyes of the other man.

Junmyeon shakes his head, "No, something got into my eyes and I rubbed it too hard.."

Sehun raises his brows as he doesn't feel convinced by that but decides to brush it off, sitting on the floor and put Junmyeon's leg in his lap.

"What are you doing, Se?"

"Massaging your legs?"

"It's okay, I can do it by myself.."

"As if you can reach your toes. No, I insist, Prof Kim. I always do it, so why not today? Anyway Jun, do you want to eat anything? Hmm let say the cake? Or tteokbokki? Or glass-noodle? Ramyeon?" Sehun asks as he massages Junmyeon's legs.

Silence.

"Jun?" Sehun asks again, and realises the man is sitting still. "Jun? Are you listening?" He taps the leg, a bit hard.

"Oh? What did you say?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it just... I'm too tired today. Work and stuff.."

Sehun slowly puts Junmyeon's legs down and sits beside Junmyeon, patting his lap for Junmyeon to lay on. The other man lays down and closes his eyes as Sehun starts to play his hair.

"You know, thinking a lot is not good for the baby.."

"I'm not thinking, about anything.."

"Sure, Prof Kim. Whatever floats your boat." Sehun chuckles.

"Really, I don't think about anything."

"If you say so, Jun."

Sehun hums as he plays with the hair, when Junmyeon suddenly asks. "Do you think I will be a great dad?"

"You will, Jun. Trust me. You are good with kids, the best among us."

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah.."

Junmyeon can feel the sleep is coming slowly to him as he mumbles. "Then, what about us after this?"

Sehun is taken aback by that. Junmyeon falls asleep right away, but that question.. that question seriously... gets Sehun thinking. What about them after this?

-🐰-

The question that Junmyeon asked was buried deep into his piling thoughts. Days went by and Sehun today, is in a full good mood when Chanyeol volunteers to take the new case and let him go back home early. He dances with joy and starts his car to the nearest departmental store because he needs to do shopping - Junmyeon literally hogging all Sehun's clothes due to the increase in size of his belly (though Junmyeon's belly can be considered as small compared to others).

Although seeing Junmyeon in his clothes somehow becomes a new hobby to him and Junmyeon is utmost adorable in his clothes, he can't let Junmyeon go around his clothes - he doesn't have enough clothes to wear at home as a consequence, and he realises the clothes are getting tighter for Junmyeon. Though the man still can fit into the clothes.

All in all, that man needs new clothes.

The trip to the store is worth it, despite the increase in crowd as the time goes. Sehun is holding a bag of Junmyeon's new clothes. As he walks away from the store, he is stopped by a store assistant of the next store - a plushie store and the sale is on - and he immediately lands his view on the biggest bunny plushie.

He lets out a small chuckle when he realises he needs to get that big bunny plushie as it reminds him of Junmyeon. Cute. And round.

Eerily similar resemblance of the bunny.

The plushie eventually ends up in Sehun's hand, and he can't wait to go home to surprise Junmyeon with this.

Sehun is on his way to the lift when he sees Junmyeon and a guy happily choosing stuff in a baby store. It's Yixing.

Junmyeon is glowing, with happiness.

His laugh resonates from inside the store.

Sehun doesn't know why, but he starts to feel something. For a minute, he looks at both of them and feels a tighter tug - a salty one at his heart.

He goes back home in daze. And he keeps thinking about the question that Junmyeon asked last time. What about them after this?

Half an hour later, the apartment's door is opened and Sehun sees Junmyeon entering the house.

"Se, you came back early today? Have you eaten lunch? I bought cream puffs!" Junmyeon prods to the kitchen, putting groceries on the table before sitting at the table.

Sehun who is in the living room replies. "Oh, I'm still full as I ate at the office with Nini and Yeol." Lies.

"Okay," Junmyeon replies, and he brings out a box of cream puffs before munching it.

"Did you go shopping?"

"Oh, I went to the store to buy groceries, some baby stuff and these! These cream puffs. Oh my god, you don't know how badly I want these little creamy babies over here."

"With Yixing?" Sehun asks, in a small voice.

"Yeah, with Yixing! He called me this morning, just to check up on me, and the baby when suddenly he asked me whether I have time to go out to accompany him to buy something. And I said yes, sure, as I have stuff to be bought too. And our fridge stock is declining. So yeah."

Junmyeon stops eating when he realises something. "Wait, how did you know I was with Yixing?"

Sehun bites his lips, "I was there too."

"You were?"

"Yeah.." Sehun stands, grabbing the big plushie that he put beside him on the couch and gives it to Junmyeon before going straight into his room.

Locking the door too.

Junmyeon is taken aback with Sehun's sudden action, and scratches his head. "Did I say something wrong?" He asks himself.

-🐥-

It is indeed a long day, and Sehun longs to go home, but a pile of documents and a half empty mug say otherwise. His brain keeps playing the scene where he saw Junmyeon happily go shopping for baby stuff yesterday. And the question. He sighs, putting his chin in his hand, before tapping his pen slow. Tapping it slow at first, then faster. Fast until the sound of the tap ticks Jongin off.

“Oh my god, just say whatever stuff you think about! It irks me when you tap the pen non-stop, for fudge’s sake!”

“What do you feel when Kyungsoo acts bubbly with another person?”

“Eh? What kind of question is that?”

“Just answer me, idiot.”

“Totally not answering that, since you called me an idiot,” Jongin huffs.

“Nini please.”

Jongin walks towards Sehun who is currently sitting at his desk. “Are you feeling exactly like that? When Junmyeon acts bubbly with Yixing?”

Sehun blinks.

“Oh my god, you are just too plain obvious. And dumb. I could see you basically shoot daggers from your eyes, straight towards Yixing during last week's jamming session.”

“Hey, I’m not dumb.”

“Okay, _dumbo_.”

"And definitely not shooting daggers to Yixing. I mean, why should I?"

"Sure, dumbo, keep lying to yourself."

“Answer the question, Nini.

“You love him, aren’t you?”

“Am I?"

"Okay, answer my questions. Can you?"

"Shoot."

"What do you think about Yixing marrying Jun?"

"Why should he?"

"Just answer the freaking question."

Sehun keeps silent.

"Okay next question, what do you feel if Jun opted for Yixing to be his baby's father?"

"But I'm the baby's father."

"Can you imagine living without Jun and the baby?"

Sehun shakes his head.

Jongin sighs. "So?"

"So what?"

"It's as clear as day. You love him, idiot!"

"Oh.."

"Freaking finally! Stupid Sehun."

"B-but, the main thing here is, does he _love_ me?"

“Oh Sehun, I swear to god, you are the clueless most dumb man in this world. Of course that man loves you. Basically his eyes sparkle and only looks at you, every fucking time.” Jongin groans.

“Is it?”

“Yes! But if I'm wrong, welp, not my fault.”

"Nini!" Sehun groans as he puts his head on the table.

-🐰-

After much consideration (if one week or two or even three are considered as much) and a shabby plan by both unromantic Jongin and Chanyeol, along with permission from Minseok (Sehun nearly pees in his pant due to the elder icy stare and so on - only for the man to say 'Okay, but if you let my brother cry I will turn you into a healthy meal in my restaurant'), Sehun decides that he will propose to Junmyeon. One breezy day comes and Sehun fidgets a lot in his car. Jongin sighs while Chanyeol massages his temples.

“Sehun, it has been freaking 20 minutes. When. Are. You. Going. To. Him?” Jongin shots.

Sehun bits his nail. “What if he says no? What if he says he wants to marry Yixing?”

“Then move on, big boy!” Chanyeol groans.

“But I’m not used to rejections!” Sehun huffs.

Jongin ruffles his hair, frustrated. “You are not that special, Se. Go. Or I’m calling Kyungsoo right now to beat that ass of yours. And perhaps I can ring Baekhyun too so that he can give you an earful-“

“Okay, okay! Stop, I’m scared of that duo more. I’ll go now. I’ll go, okay?”

“Finally!” Jongin and Chanyeol shout simultaneously.

Sehun slowly opens the car door, grabbing the flower that he put on the dashboard and walks towards Junmyeon’s office. As he stands in front of the office, he takes a long breath before knocking once and opens the door.

“J-jun?” Sehun calls.

He sees Junmyeon’s back as the man sits at his desk – back facing the door.

Thinking the other man might not hear his call, he steps nearer towards the desk. “J-jun, this may sound silly, b-but, will you marry me? I love you, with all my heart.” He closes his eyes as he puts the flower on the desk.

Silence. Sehun gulps his saliva. “J-jun?”

Junmyeon ignores Sehun, or any voices. He grips hard at the armchair, trying his best to stay calm, remembering the freaking breathung technique that he learnt from the yoga class. Breath in, breath out. His water breaks just now, and he’s on the verge of panicking. His phone is on the table in the middle of the room, and he needs to call an ambulance. Or Kyungsoo. Or Baekhyun. 

But this motherfucker over here proposed to him? Right now?

“Jun? You don’t want to get married? I thought I made it clear that I love you. We love each other, aren’t we?” Sehun walks towards Jun, hands on both Junmyeon’s arms as he turns the chair.

Junmyeon stares at Sehun, before he feels it. The shot of pain. He immediately grabs Sehun’s hair as tight as he can.

“Ouch Jun! Jun, what’s wrong?!”

Junmyeon shakes his head.

“You don’t want to get married? Why? I love you, I really do. And is it necessary to grip my hair like this?” Sehun looks down.

That is when Jun feels it again. The baby is coming out. Anytime soon.

“Will you marry me?” Sehun asks again, and Junmyeon screams.

Sehun immediately stands back, blinking his eyes. “Jun?”

“Yes I will marry you, damn it! Shut the fuck up and bring me to hospital now you fool asshole! Can’t you see I’m on my way to pop this hella big baby right now?” Junmyeon pulls Sehun’s hair.

-🐥-

So, on 22th April, a baby boy was born, named Oh Sejun and that’s it. Sehun cries like a baby – making a wonderful duet with his son. Junmyeon feels awful that he tugs a bit hard at Sehun’s hair. Poor Sehun’s hair scalp. And, that’s the ending. The accidental baby finally sees the world. And Junmyeon is glad a nudge by heaven happened, otherwise they both will forever be in the maze called friendship and never find their ending - love. Their happy ending. So, he really did have a baby with his best friend.

Oh, the wedding did happen. Which is 3 months after. Reason – Junmyeon says he looks like shit post pregnancy but Sehun says he looks exactly like an angel (and Sehun earns a smack from the blushing Junmyeon).

**Author's Note:**

> Heyhooooo thank you for reading, me loves you all~ :3


End file.
